Noah's new life
by randomgirl40
Summary: Noah moves from Canada to England. And makes new friends. This summary sucks read the proper one inside. Hints of NoCo in later chapters. Don't like don't read. Simples. Written for my little sister. Rated T for yaoi later, most probably.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Noah Ansari is a sarcastic bookworm with only two friends. But when he moves to a totally different country and becomes an English citizen, he meets two twins who are both opposites. Follow Noah on his journey to make friends, and fall in love.

Noah POV

I was sitting on the plane from Canada to England. I had been on the plane for four hours and I was still bored out of my mind. I glanced over to my eleven year old sister Amane, who was listening to her iPod. I tapped her.

"Amane..." I whispered. She didn't hear. "Amane!" She jumped, turned off her iPod and looked at me.  
"What is it Noah?" She asked.  
"I'm bored." I answered.  
"You're always bored." She replied. "Why don't you FaceTime your friend. What was her name again? Isabelle?" I groaned.

We had only left Canada four hours ago and she had forgotten my best friends name.  
"Yeah, I'll FaceTime her. Your a genius Amane!" I droned. Her face lit up.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"No, seriously Amane, can't you tell when I'm being sarcastic?" I quizzed.  
"Oh shut up!" She snapped.

I pulled out my iPod touch and click on FaceTime. I then select Izzy McTavish.  
"Hey E-scope." I said.  
"Ooh! Hey Noah! How's England! Have you met any British people yet! Big O says hi! Did you know that Eva is here! Should I put this on loud speaker?! Ooh ooh ooh!" Izzy babbled.  
"Whoa! First off I'm still on the plane. Secondly the only person I've talked to is my annoying little sister. Say hi to Owen for me. And please don't put this on speaker..." I replied.  
"Huh? Oh sorry I already put it on speaker... Say hi Eva!" Izzy yelled.

"Hey." I hear Eva grunt. "Get bullied by some big kid yet small fry?"  
"I'm still on the plane! Gosh!" I shouted.  
"SHUT UP NOAH!" my siblings chorused. I shook my head.  
"Geez guys..." I tutted. "So I was thinking..."  
"Ooo! I was thinking too! I thought how cool it would be if we got that girl from school... Um Lindsay! To dye her hair black then borrow some of Eva's ugly gym clothes..." Izzy started.  
"HEY!" Eva yelled.

"As I was saying then we could tie her hair up in a scrunchie and parade her around the school! It would be awesome!" Izzy shouted. It was giving me a head ache. "Noah are you all right? Your face is all fuzzy? OMG! You look like a cartoon!"  
"No I don't. Now stop being an idiot and go do something else. Bye."

I ended the FaceTime. Amane stared at me. "What?!"  
"You really need some guy friends. You know that right?" She droned.  
"Owen is my friend!" I retorted.  
"Oh you mean that fat ass, overly happy kid?" Amane asks. "Yeah well your only friends with him through that ginger girl. Izzy?"  
"Uh. Remember my friends names Amane!" I groaned at her. "I can remember all your friends names!"  
"Oh really? Name one." She pressed.  
"Well there's Iris, Natalie, Lucy, Imogen, Brittany, Lola, Andrea..." I trailed off.  
"Okay wow you win... I'll remember your new friends names kay?" She made a deal with me.  
"I accept your deal sis!" I shake hands with her. Oh I hope I make at least one new friend...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: OMGee! A disclaimer! Behold its awesome might I'd telling you I don't own total drama**!

Cody POV.

"Hey Codesmister!" My friend, Harold, shouted. I looked up from my text book.  
"Yeah?" I asked the red head.  
"Gawsh! Didn't you hear? There is a new kid coming to school! Maybe you could have your chance with her!" He replied.  
"How do you know it's a girl?" I quizzed.  
"Stop asking all these questions! Gawsh!" He snapped.

A brunette girl then walks over.  
"Hey Cody!" She chirped.  
"Hey Lilly!" I replied to my twin. Everything about us is the same our hair, our eyes, the only difference is our personalities. We're both smart, but she is kinda crazy. She's popular I'm not. She has special needs I don't.

"Cody! Snap out of it!" Lilly shouted.  
"Ah! Gwen's coming over!" I spotted. "How's my hair?" Harold and Lilly look me over.  
"Normal! Gawsh!" Harold commented. "Why don't you just give up she's waaayy out of you league!"  
"You can speak! Mr lust-after- LeShawna!" Lilly snapped.  
"Argh! Stop taking all ready!" I groaned. "All right, I'm going in!"  
"Fifty Grand He's gonna get hurt." I hear my twin mutter.

I walked up to Gwen. She looks up.  
"Hey Gwen! Looking goood!" I told her. She eyes me.  
"Cody?" She asked. I smile.  
"Yeah! That's me! Cody Martin! I'm in your art class!" I replied.  
"Oh, your the kid who's always gazing at me. It's kind of off putting." She informed me. I frown, then eye her sketch pad.  
"Hey what cha drawing there?" I questioned.  
"My boyfriend." She answered.  
"Y-you have a-a b-boyfriend?!" I asked. She gives me a look.  
"Yeah, Trent McCord. He's in the local band." She replied.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. Excuse me!" I ran back to my sister and friend.

"Sooo. How did it goo?" Asked Lilly.  
"Horrible." I answered. I saw Harold hand my twin fifty pounds. "You made a bet?!"  
"Yep. And proud of it!" Lilly laughed.  
"Gawsh! How do you always win?!" Harold angrily asked.  
"Even I don't know..." I shrugged. The school bell then went. "C'mon Harold! Lets get to class."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: yes. I don't own the Canadian TV show known as total drama. Why do you have to keep asking me that?!**

Noah POV

I walked into the classroom. The teacher was a young woman in her late twenties. She smiled at me.  
"Hey you must be Noah! I'm minis hempenstall I'm new here too!" She introduced herself, she then turned to the class. "Morning class! This is Noah Ansari. He's new here so please be nice to him. Say Noah why don't you go and sit next to Cody!" She gestured to a brunette boy.  
"Sure." I replied.

I sat down next to the brunette. He smiled.  
"Hey I'm Cody! You must be Noah!" He whispered. I nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm Noah." I told him. "What about it?"  
"Well, you could hang out with me and my sister if you want." Cody smiled.  
"Yeah, I might consider that... But I prefer hanging out with my eleven year old sister Amane." I answered.  
"Oh, okay..." Cody muttered. "I was just trying to be nice..." We continued on with the lesson. When the bell rang Cody went off to his next class and I wandered around the school looking for drama.

**A/N: okay quick recap Amane is Noah's YOUNGER sister. Lilly is Cody's TWIN sister. Yeah that's about it. Byeeee! **

**Randomgirl40!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: look ya know what? I can't be bothered to do a disclaimer. You should know by now that i DON'T own total drama. If i did Lilly wouldn't be an OC.**

Lilly POV

As I walked to drama on my own, a mystery boy bumped into me. I growled.  
"Hey! Watch where your going!" I shouted, but the tanned boy kept on running. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He turned around.  
"Well I'm not talking to you." He casually replied.  
"Oh you did not just say that!" I gasped. People had crowded around us. My best friend was in the middle of the crowd. 'Help!' I mouthed.

She stepped forward.  
"Look," she said. "There is no reason to anger her." She then looked at me. "There is also no reason for you to beat up the new kid."  
"Hmm, sure ill try not to annoy miss angry pants here." The male agreed.  
"Fine." I huffed. "But don't think you'll be safe out of school." He glared at me.

"So what do you have next Noah?" Asked my friend.  
"You know his name?!" I quizzed.  
"Yeah, he's in my English set." She replied. "You know, the class with your annoying brother." She glanced over to Noah. "I'm Emily, she's Lilly."  
"Noah Ansari. And I have drama next." Noah told us.  
"Us too!" Emily chirped.  
"Hey! I thought I was the happy one!" I retorted. We then headed off to drama.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: alright! I don't own total drama! Whhhhyyyy?!**

Noah POV

As I sat down in a circle in the drama classroom next to Lilly a fighting couple caught my attention.  
"Hey," I whispered. She didn't hear me, too busy in her own little world. "HEY!" She turned to me.  
"What?! Can't you see I'm thinking up a new idea for a story?!" She growled. I rolled my eyes.  
"Geez. You have a worse temper than my best friend, Eva." I droned. "Anyway who are they?" I pointed to the squabbling duo.  
"Oooh, that's Duncan and Courtney. She's upset with him because he cheated on her with the ginger girl over there. He does it all the time. But she still goes crawling back to him." Lilly explained.  
"Oh, cool." I pointed out. "They're kinda like this couple on my sister's favourite TV show, Total Drama."  
"Oooh! I love that show! I have written various fanfic about Noah and Cody!" She squealed. The teacher looked over to us.  
"Ahem. Miss Martin. Talk after class." He told her.  
"Sorry mistah T." Lilly muttered. I looked at her.  
"Mistah T? Really? A Sweeney Todd reference? Now?" I asked.  
"Yes, yes he did ask us to call him Mr T!" She retorted. The teacher glared at us again.  
"Lilly! Noah! Detention come here at lunch!" He snapped. Emily sniggered at us. "Oh is it funny Miss Cole? Detention for you too!"  
"Aw man!" Emily moaned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: me no own TDI. (Runs off to cry)**

Cody POV

I looked at my watch. Then I looked to my friend.  
"Hey, Harold." I said. He looked up from his egg and mayonnaise sandwich.  
"Can't you see I'm eating? Gawsh!" He replied.  
"Soorry! It's just Lilly is late for lunch! We always have lunch together!" I explained.  
"Well maybe she needed the loo! Gawsh!" Harold suggested. A tall, dark girl walked past. "The beautiful LeShawna! Wait up!" He ran off.

My sister, her best friend and the new kid then ran up.  
"Sorry. We're late. We. Got detention." Lilly gasped. Noah rolled his eyes.  
"You're so unfit." He commented. My twin growled at his remark.  
"Well at least I have an excuse!" She snapped.  
"She does." Agreed Emily. "She doesn't take PE at all."  
"Whoa! You got a detention?!" I remarked. "Since when did you two get detentions?"

Lilly and Emily jerked their fingers at Noah.  
"Oh come on!" Noah moaned. "You can't blame me that you were talking!" Lilly glared at him.  
"You were the one who wanted to know about Duncney!" She growled.  
"Duncney?" The rest of us asked.

"It's what the rest of the school calls Courtney and Duncan!" Lilly replied. "Hey do you know how many teachers and teaching assistants have spelt my name wrong today?"  
"Let me guess... Forty five." I guessed.  
"Yes! Forty five! Wait... How did you know?" She asked.  
"Dude, you moan about it every freaking day!" Emily answered.

"Joy..." Muttered Noah. "How can you live with this?"  
"She's my twin..." I replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: what is it with you people?! Why are you putting me through the horror of telling you I don't own** **total drama!?**

Lilly POV

Noah's jaw dropped. I laughed.

"Hard to believe isn't it? I have all the good looks... And Cody got stuck with his ugly buck teeth." Cody glared at me.

"You gave buck teeth too!" He retorted.

"Yes, but mine are adorable!" I replied.

"Yeah right," Emily commented. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Are they always like this?" He asked Emily.

"Yep. But if I can cope you can suffer too." She replied.

"Hey!" Me and my twin yelled.

"I'm only telling the truth." She then spotted an older version of herself walking alongside a light brunette boy. "I'm gonna go annoy my sister and her boyfriend. ALICE WAIT UP!"

The raven haired girl ran off. Noah shrugged. He then turned to us.

"Do you have a library around here?" He asked. I looked to Cody.

"Duh! I am a Librarian!" I announced proudly. "Also we both learnt to read when we were four!"

"Shut up!" An Asian girl shouted at me.

"Oh go f*ck a lamp!" I snapped.

"Oooh looks like little Lilly has a temper!" Her blonde friend snorted.

"I'm not little! I'm just vertically challenged!" I retorted. The girls laughed at this.

"Hey! Picking on small people is soo clever!" Noah commented. "You know you must have such a big brain as your head looks like it will explode because your body can't contain your ego!"

"You can talk!" The blonde snapped.

Gwen walked up behind them.

"Hey! Jo, Heather! Leave them alone!" She growled.

"Oooh what are you gonna do about it weird goth girl?" Heather quizzed.

A Latino boy walked up to the populars.

"Heather, mi amore, why don't you leave these girls alone?" He purred. Heather growled.

"Oh shut up Alejerkdro!" She turned to the blonde. "C'mon Jo!" They walked off.

you I don't own total drama!?

Lilly POV

Noah's jaw dropped. I laughed.  
"Hard to believe isn't it? I have all the good looks... And Cody got stuck with his ugly buck teeth." Cody glared at me.  
"You gave buck teeth too!" He retorted.  
"Yes, but mine are adorable!" I replied.

"Yeah right," Emily commented. Noah rolled his eyes.  
"Are they always like this?" He asked Emily.  
"Yep. But if I can cope you can suffer too." She replied.  
"Hey!" Me and my twin yelled.  
"I'm only telling the truth." She then spotted an older version of herself walking alongside a light brunette boy. "I'm gonna go annoy my sister and her boyfriend. ALICE WAIT UP!"

The raven haired girl ran off. Noah shrugged. He then turned to us.  
"Do you have a library around here?" He asked. I looked to Cody.  
"Duh! I am a Librarian!" I announced proudly. "Also we both learnt to read when we were four!"

"Shut up!" An Asian girl shouted at me.  
"Oh go f*ck a lamp!" I snapped.  
"Oooh looks like little Lilly has a temper!" Her blonde friend snorted.  
"I'm not little! I'm just vertically challenged!" I retorted. The girls laughed at this.  
"Hey! Picking on small people is soo clever!" Noah commented. "You know you must have such a big brain as your head looks like it will explode because your body can't contain your ego!"

"You can talk!" The blonde snapped.  
Gwen walked up behind them.  
"Hey! Jo, Heather! Leave them alone!" She growled.  
"Oooh what are you gonna do about it weird goth girl?" Heather quizzed.  
A Latino boy walked up to the populars.  
"Heather, mi amore, why don't you leave these girls alone?" He purred. Heather growled.  
"Oh shut up Alejerkdro!" She turned to the blonde. "C'mon Jo!" They walked off.

A/N yes there will be appearances from THE heather! Cuz everybody gotta love dat b*tch! Whoo! Go Gwen! I was gonna have her best up Heather... But then I remembered that this is only rated T...


	8. Chapter 8

Cody POV

After school had finished me and Lilly headed home past past our usual route. We noticed a blue people carrier following us. We stopped walking, well I did.

A short girl stepped out of it. She Walked up to us. I noticed she had the same eye, hair and skin colour as Noah.  
"I am Amane Ansari. Noah's younger sibling." She introduced. I noticed the people carrier was still there. "Ahem." Noah then walked out.  
"Excuse her." He apologised.  
"No worries!" I smiled. I realised my sister had walked on ahead. "Lilly!" She turned to face me.  
"Whut?" She asked. "Wait... Is Noah here to ask you on a date or something?" I blushed.  
"Hey! I've only known him for a day!" I retorted.

"So did the other Noah and Cody!" Amane and Lilly both yelled. "You watched TDI?!" They chatted amount themselves. I rolled my eyes.  
"Girls huh?" Noah said.  
"I'll never. Understand them." I replied.

He shrugged. "Me neither."  
"So, why are you following us?" I asked the Indian.  
"We're not, Amane wanted to walk home. I pointed you out on the street, Amane orders our older brother, Johan, to stop the car near you. Yada yada..." Noah droned.

The girls were giggling about something, I realised that someone was hiding, not so well, behind a lampost their ginger hair was a dead giveaway.  
"HAROLD!" I yelled. My friend jumped out from behind the lampost.  
"Gawsh! My skills are not working!" He shouted. Everyone laughed. Harold got a tad angry. "Gawsh! Stop laughing!" He then stormed off in the direction of his house.


	9. Chapter 9

Amane POV

We left Cody and Lilly outside their house and walked towards our house. Surprisingly we were living just down the road from the twins.

"Hey Noah," I said. My brother turned to me as he opened the door.  
"Yeah?" He asked. "What do you want?"  
"Well, what do you think of Cody?" I questioned sweetly. Noah rolled his eyes.

"No, no you cannot force us to date so you can have your own NoCo." He replied.  
"Curses! Foiled again!" I hissed. Noah laughed, yes very scary.  
"Who put that idea in your head anyway?" The sarcastic dooshbag quizzed. I put on an innocent face.  
"No one," I smiled.

* * *

Flashback!

* * *

Lilly: hey Amane! We should totally force our brothers to date so we can have our own NoCo!  
Amane: yeah!  
Noah: girls huh?  
Cody: I'll never. Understand them.

* * *

Flashback! Over.

* * *

"I believe you, for some reason." Noah then pushed opened our door. "I enjoy our little chats." I then ran up the stairs.  
"Me too!" I then ran into my room, which I shared with my nine year old sister, Alicia. "WHERE ARE MY TOTAL DRAMA DVDS?!"


	10. Chapter 10

Emily POV

I sat on my bed scrolling through my reviews on , when I got a PM from 'ThisIsBob' (AKA Lilly). I opened it up.

'Heyyyy!' She had typed. 'Noah has a little sister!'  
'So?' I typed back.  
'She loves TDI! We're gonna have our own NoCo!' She replied.  
'Awww. Can I have my own NoCo?' I asked.  
'Sure, why not?!' She texted. 'Wait a minute...'

The brunette then appeared next to me. I jumped, scared sh*tless.  
"You've got to stop doing that!" I shouted.  
"But itsa funny!" She retorted. "Hey let's go eat you out of house and home!" She then skipped out of my room. I followed in pursuit.

Cody POV

"CODEEEEYYY!" I heard from the garden.  
"Oh god no!" I groaned.  
"CODYKINS!" The voice squealed. "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" I walked to my window.

"Sierra, please go away." I told the ten year old.  
"But codeeeey!" Sierra moaned. "We are destined to be a couple!"  
"Sierra, your ten. I'm sixteen, its never gonna happen." i then shut the window and fell back on my bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I nearly forgot my funny disclaimer! What? I can own total drama?! Huzzah! Your joking... Oh... Bummer... :(**

Noah POV

I was in the library when that goth girl Gwen from the argument Lilly had with Heather walked in followed by a dark haired boy.  
"I can't believe you cheated on me!" She growled. He backed away from the goth slowly.  
"It was an accident! It just came naturally!" He protested.

"And even worse! You didn't even cheat on me with a girl!" Gwen snapped. "We are so over!" She stormed out of the library.  
"Oh so just because I'm bisexual, you're dumping me?!" He shouted after her. "Homophobic much?!" He then stomped off in the over direction.

Cody shuffled over to where I was sitting.  
"Hey Noah, did ya hear that?" He asked, excitedly.  
"Yeah... Seems like the girl of your dreams is a big homophobe..." I replied.  
"Apart from that! Now Gwen's single!" He exclaimed. "I can finally make my move on her!"

"In the meantime... You can get on with the English homework!" I told him. Which he did get on with.

* * *

Emily POV

"So... You lost our drawing." I said.  
"Yuh huh," Lilly nodded. "But I didn't mean to! I was picking up my little sister from her school!"  
"Oh ... We'll just have to redraw it then..." I replied. Lilly blinked.

"You mean, you're not angry at me?" She quizzed.  
"More amused actually, you always over react!" I explained.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OVER REACT?!" She shouted."I never over react!"  
"Uh huh..." I then walked off.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: TDI IS NOT MINE! Stop asking! Guest appearance from YGOTAS Thiefshipping!

Duncan POV

"That could've gone better." I muttered. A guy from my science class walked up to me.  
"Hey, your Duncan right?" He asked.  
"Yeah, what do you want?" I replied.  
"I heard about the whole thing when Courtney slapped you." He answered. "That was cold. Even for that b*tch."

"Your point?" I asked. He stared.  
"My point is that I've been through what you're going through." He explained. "And just cuz you've discovered your gay doesn't mean everyone turns on you."  
"Wha- I never knew you were gay Bakura!" I exclaimed.

"You didn't? Even my father, who wants nothing to do with me, knows." Bakura smirked. "If Juvy didn't know about Thief, then how did Thief figure out about Juvy?"  
"Because Thief probably found out from a certain girl who was there when I told Courtney." I said.

A blond boy sitting at a table on his own called over Bakura. Bakura noticed and winked at the boy.  
"Got to go Duncan. My boyfriend wants me." With that he walked over to the table and kissed the boy before sitting down.

"Huh, so he wasn't joking." I murmured, I noticed a brunette girl in my drama class come in. "Hey! You!" She turned her head to me. Then ran towards the nerds who always hung out in the library. I walked briskly towards them.

Lilly POV

"Emily! Duncan looks like he wants to kill meee!" I squealed to my friend. Noah rolled his eyes.  
"What did you do then?" He asked.  
"I dunno! He probably thought I was Cody!" I blurted.  
"But Cody's a guy." Emily's sister said.  
"Maybe they thought Cody had grown hair like your hippie boyfriend, Alice!" Emily retorted.

"Edan is not a hippie!" Alice snapped.  
"Enough! Duncan is here now!" I whined. He walked up to me.

"Did you tell anyone about what you heard when Courtney gave me a black eye?" He asked menacingly.  
"I only told Marik!" I cried.  
"What's wrong with you?" Noah asked. "How does this guy scare you?" Everyone round our table stared at him.  
"Have you not seen how he practically tortures all of us?" Cody glared at Noah. "We're the outcasts!"

"Nerds." Harold added.  
"Weirdos." Cody pointed out.  
"Special kids." I also joined in.  
"Okay, point proven. So big, bad and scary was beaten up by that Courtney girl in drama huh?" Noah quizzed.

"Don't push it shorty." Duncan growled. "I said I'd refrain from injuring in school but look out after school."  
"Exactly what I said!" I grinned.  
"Tell me who this Marik kid is?" Duncan turned to me.  
"You seriously don't know? Marik is the most epic guy who has ever ridden a motorcycle and killed his father!" I announced.

"Whut?" Noah said. Cody nodded.  
"Her friends are weird." He explained to the Indian.

"He also introduced me to yaoi." I smiled innocently. "He's over there with his boyfriend Fluffy!" I pointed to Bakura and Marik.  
"That's Marik?" Duncan questioned. "Bakura's boyfriend. Really? Your friends with him?"

"And what's wrong with my boyfriend?" Bakura and Marik suddenly appeared behind us.  
"Ohmygawsh! It's the guys from the leather pants video!" Harold screamed. "They're going to steal my trousers!" Harold then ran off squealing like a piglet.


End file.
